<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me you animal by Madita1908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180379">Kiss me you animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908'>Madita1908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinfs naughty list [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Licking, POV First Person, Punishment, Sex, Smut, failing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee gets punished by the Morrigan for failing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Dee/The Morrigan (Nicholas Flamel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinfs naughty list [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me you animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkuu/gifts">nekkuu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my newest....story!<br/>This pair is listed on the Sinf naughty list, and surprise! It finally happened.<br/>You wouldn't be reading this story without out the whole sinf discord, who has to listen to my ramble. Thank you GUYS!<br/>Special thanks goes to Nekkuu, who wrote the POV for this story. This story is also based on the following art she created, the links for that are in the footnote section! Another Thanks goes to Piper who had prove read it! Thank you! </p><p>And now: Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t believe that my life mission was over. I had planned this event for years, dedicated my whole immortal life to this, but now? It was done. And I feel lucky that I am still alive.<br/>
The streets of London were deserted as I walked home. When I had purchased the house, a small cottage, I had made sure that it was the last one on the street, with no neighbours at all. My thoughts were a mess, filled with hate. Yes, I hated myself for failing. Would the Dark Elders now return? Had I been successful after all? What was happening on Danu Talis right now? These questions didn’t leave my mind when I walked through my garden gate. Even after months of not being here, the front garden was in perfect condition.<br/>
Stopping midway, I looked at the house. Something was odd. A small light shone through one of the windows on the left side of the entrance door. Maybe the housekeeper was here today, for I had ordered that the home had to be kept clean at all times – even if I were not there. At any time, I told the chosen housekeeper, I could come home without a warning. Shrugging, I made my way farther through the front garden. A crow landed on a tree branch. I thought nothing of it, as I reached my front door and pulled out my keys.<br/>
Maybe if I had paid more attention to my surroundings, I would’ve noticed the musty ammonia of a fouled nest. But I didn’t.</p><p>Stepping into the cold entrance hall, I shoved my coat into a corner, making an inner note to throw it away tomorrow. I thought the same about my ruined shoes. I didn’t bother turning on the light. Light would only make it worse. Walking barefoot into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass from the shelf and filled it with tap water. The cold water did wonders for my throat. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, I emptied the glass. I placed the glass in the sink before I headed for the bar. A drink was what I needed now.<br/>
The odour of a fouled nest was stronger in the bar, and I had to sneeze. The thought of a dead bird in the chimney rose in me, but before I could even walk over to the chimney to take a look inside, a familiar voice made me freeze:<br/>
“I’ve been waiting for you.”</p><p>I felt a chill run down my spine. It wasn’t unusual for her to appear without invitation; over the centuries, it had become an almost regular thing between us. Slowly, I turned around, words already on my tongue, but my mind went blank the moment I laid my eyes on her. On my antique chaise longue, sat a naked Morrigan, her arms spread across the back. With her long black nails, she scratched the black velvet. Being speechless wasn’t in my repertoire at all, but looking at the Morrigan, naked as she was, my mouth dried, making me unable to produce words. She had her black feather cloak draped over the right armrest, her right lower arm beneath it. I couldn’t control my eyes and I found my gaze wandering up and down her body.<br/>
“Is that how you greet me?” She was mocking me as she angled her legs, covering her intimate parts from my eyes.<br/>
What was I supposed to say? I hadn’t expected to find her here and found myself wondering why she was visiting me. The last time I had seen her was in San Francisco before she headed for Alcatraz.<br/>
“I am glad to find you in good health,” I managed to say in a flat voice, “Have you had a good feast?”<br/>
The Morrigan laughed at me, her tits moving up and down with every laugher, her stomach muscles tightened. “Feast? Feast?!” Her voice grew louder but she remained sitting. “There was no feast for me.”<br/>
<em>Oh no.</em> She was angry. I had no clue what had happened and honestly, I didn’t want to know it at all. The Morrigan didn’t seem bothered by my silence. “I stepped into a trap. <em>Your trap</em> to be more specific.”<br/>
I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. “Trap?” During my long life, I’ve learned to control my tone of voice, and right now, control was everything. “What do you mean?” At that moment I felt as if my heart was jumping out of my chest.<em> Breath John, breath.</em> Locking my eyes with her black ones, I stood my ground.<br/>
“You know what I mean,” the Morrigan answered sharply and got up, her feather cloak sliding to her feet, and she didn’t mind stepping on it as she approached me. She repeated her words and placed her hands onto her hips. And yet, I wasn’t terrified of her. “There was no trap <em>at all</em>.” It was a bloody lie. The whole island of Alcatraz had been planned by me to be a huge trap for the sorceress and had been a trap for many monsters. And yet, I knew what she was talking about. Within the island, I had placed ancient words to trap certain creatures such as Areop-Enap.<br/>
“The ancient words”, she spat out, “The sorceress used them to bind <em>me</em>.” Her overlong canines pressed against her lower lip. For a moment I stared at them and a tingle ran through my body. A <em>pleasant</em> feeling.<br/>
“I didn’t think that it was a matter of much importance,” I told her boldly, “I had thought that you’d have a quick and great feast.” The next thing I felt was her cold hand around my neck.<br/>
“You should have thought better about it, magician,” she let go of my throat, making sure to leave some marks with her long nails, “You’ll pay for it.”</p><p><em>Pay for it?</em> I looked at her, and she must’ve known that I was confused, for she turned away, her long hair flying through the air as she walked away. Just barely, I could make out a bag next to my chaise longue. My eyes went up and down her back. I had to admit, I liked what I saw. She bent down, her legs and back straight. Curiosity caught me and I followed her, looking over her shoulder, but I couldn’t make out what she was searching for in her bag. Instead of controlling myself and resisting the following action, I slapped her naked ass with my right hand. The slapping sound echoed in the room. <em>Did I just….?</em></p><p>Something fell to the ground, but before I could see what it was, the Morrigan roughly grabbed my neck again and forcefully turned me and bent me over the armchair, twisting my arm painfully behind my back. I should have seen it coming.<br/>
“Oh, you’re in so much more trouble now,” the goddess muttered in my ear, her voice husky. This was turning me on. As she loses her grip, I managed to turn around. In a quick motion, I pressed her against the wall, grinning.<br/>
“I don’t think so,” I muttered before I kissed her. It was a dangerous game I was playing; I was aware of that but to my surprise, the Morrigan kissed me back, with even more passion. Maybe I was paying for my actions today, but I would make sure it was on <em>my</em> terms. She ripped off my shirt, her hand running over my chest. <em>Shit</em>.<br/>
“You betrayed your master,” she mentioned as her long nails scratched over my chest, “You ran away with the Dare girl.” Her black eyes looked in mine, and it made me freeze. I was used to her black eyes, but how had she found out about that? Who told her? I stepped away from her.<br/>
“How do you…?”<br/>
She grinned, licking her lips. “You’re not the only one with contacts everywhere. My contact saw you fleeing with her.” The Morrigan took a step forward, grabbed my tie and pulled me closer. She pressed her lips on mine, her canines resting on my lower lip. This was waking some memories, and my trousers already started to feel a little tighter.</p><p>A couple of weeks ago had been the last time we had been together in private. I hadn’t expected her on that day, but the minute I saw her standing at the feet of the staircase, I was turned on. How could I not? The view in front of me had been breath-taking. The Morrigan had been wearing a black feather corset, the black straps and opera gloves were a great contrast to her pale body. On that evening we hadn’t needed any words at all.</p><p>The sound of something falling onto the ground woke me from the memory and I looked down. I wasn’t even surprised to see that the Morrigan had dropped to her knees and started to paw at the large bulge of my boxers, my pants already on the ground. She still smirked at me, and without hesitation, she pulled my boxers down and my cock sprang free. <em>Jesus Christ</em>, I couldn’t believe how turned on I already was. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy her touch. What man didn't love to be touched by a woman like this? A moment later, the Morrigan started to jerk my cock in one hand. Her other hand wandered over my body, down my legs, grabbing my calf for a second. Searching for a hold. I leaned against the armchair, allowing a small moan to escape my lips.<br/>
“You were a naughty boy,” she said in a low voice, “very naughty.”<br/>
“Yes,” I mumbled and closed my eyes. For now, I would let her do what she wants. I groaned as I felt her mouth around my dick. <em>Fuck</em>. I couldn’t hold in a groan when she tongued and sucked on it. I groaned louder, and somehow my hands found her hair, and I curled my fingers in it. How dare I pull this hair! I had only put my hands in her soft hair one other time, and that time she'd bitten me, and not very gently. If that was my punishment, I could call myself more than lucky.</p><p>The Morrigan continued her blow job, as she wrapped her fingers around the base to stroke the part which she couldn't reach with her mouth. I couldn’t remember another woman doing it as good as the Morrigan. Here and there had been a woman who came near, but none of them had her incisors. The goddess was mostly careful, but even with care, I would end up with scratches. Disappointment spread in me as she stopped, and when I opened my eyes again, I saw a bottle in her hand. What was she planning with the bottle? I looked closer, and for a moment, I cursed in my thoughts. How stupid of me to think that the goddess would only punish me with a blow job. I should have known that there might be more, and I was willing to go all the way.</p><p>The goddess stood up from the ground and turned again, bending down to pick something up that I couldn’t see. Instead, I got a good look at her intimate parts. Slowly I reached out and laid one of my hands on her lower back, letting my hand wander up and down, before letting it go even further. To my own surprise she let me, and I could feel the heat and the wetness coming from her centre. She was aroused as much as I was. “You’re so wet.” I stated and ran a finger over her private area, sliding one finger in.</p><p>If I hadn't known her for centuries, I might have freaked out when she turned her head 180 degrees.<br/>
I remember that I almost passed out the first time she did it when I had been fucking her doggy style. The Morrigan had just laughed at me. Even a few times after this, I would be shocked, and sometimes even jump away from her when she did it.</p><p>“I've been looking forward to this," she said while her hands run up and down my body. Here and there she touched me and I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from making a sound. I bent forward, kissing her, our tongues dancing. I was left breathless from this kiss, as the goddess pressed her body against mine.<br/>
“I will teach you to behave,” she whispered in my ear, biting into it, “Now turn!” The tone of her voice was demanding, and I just followed her instruction. Leaning over the armchair, I tried to relaxed. Her hands started to move over my body again. “Why did you betray your masters?” she wanted to know, “You were such a good pet for what…400 years? They will come for you.” I felt her hands grab my ass cheeks, squeezing them, spreading them. It increased my goosebumps, as her fingernails slowly scratched from my ass cheeks down the backs of my legs. God, I felt like I was on fire!<br/>
“The only question is, if they will still get you after I am done with you.” She pressed a kiss on my shoulder before I heard something like a bottle open. At least she was preparing me this time. Last time we did this, it had burned a week afterwards, not even aura healing had helped at all. I had cursed at her, yelled at her (even if the whole thing turned me on beyond borders) while she just told me to relax.<br/>
I let out a deep breath, while her slippery fingers rubbed a slow circle on my asshole. One finger easily pushed inside, and she began to draw it in and out.<br/>
“You like that, don’t you?” she asked in a husky voice. She didn’t wait for my answer, which was a yes before the Morrigan continued talking. “This teasing is your punishment for not telling me about the trap.” I groaned, enjoying the penetration. I lost track of the time, as her fingers continued their work in my ass, and my breathing was growing more ragged. We were timeless at that moment, the only sound being my moans.</p><p>Frustration spread inside me, as she stopped and moved away from me. I felt somewhat empty, while I was still breathing heavy. I watched her, as she sat down on the chaise longue, her legs open widely. The Morrigan smirked as she reached down with her right hand and set her index and middle finger to work on her clit. <em>How’s she even doing it with those nails?</em> I had no idea where this question came some, but the sight made my dick swell even more. The pale fingers slowly rubbing in a circular pattern. Her moan echoed through the room.<br/>
I am honest, I was lost in that moment. It was a very hot sight.</p><p>“Are you just going to stare at me?” she required, another moan escaping her lips. I didn’t need another invitation, for my legs seemed to move by themselves, only one thing on my mind. A grin appeared on my lips, as I bent down, kissing her hungrily. I wandered with my mouth, cherishing her ear, making sure to leave a love bite on her neck, before slowly, very slowly reaching her tits.</p><p>The Morrigan groaned as I brought my lips down to suck hard on her greyish nipples. My teeth and tongue playfully teased her, as she buried one of her hands in my hair. She wanted to keep me there, but I had other plans. I pinched one of her nipples before I continued to lick and kiss down her body, savouring every inch of her skin. I stopped at her belly button, teasing it for a while. The Morrigan’s body tensed, indirectly begging me to go on with my journey.<br/>
As I kneeled down in front of her, to reach the apex of her thighs, my nose was already filled with the musky smell of her sex.<br/>
I dipped my finger into her centre, slowly, torturously, making the goddess arch with a loud groan. Her body was begging, even if she didn’t want to admit it. I had learned her body language centuries ago and knew how it reacted, how it moved. I knew her likes and dislikes. How could I deny a goddess what she needed? I added another finger with ease and started teasing her, even slower than she had teased me.<br/>
“Is that all you can do, John?" she asked, sounding somewhat annoyed, as she tried to adjust her body, but I wouldn’t let her do so. After I placed my lips on her fold, a string of Irish left her mouth, following by a loud groan. This was almost the reaction I had been seeking. How dare she sound annoyed! When I looked up at her eyes, they were even darker with lust.<br/>
I noticed her frustrated grunt, as she realized that I wasn’t picking up any pace at all. I took my time tormenting her, reducing her into a whimpering mess, moaning uncontrollably, just as she had done so many times with me. My fingers spread her open and laved my tongue on her clit, earning a sharp cry from her, a horrific sound for anyone who wasn’t familiar with her. Her delicate hands were messing up my hair, the perfect ponytail now gone.<br/>
She threw her legs over my shoulders, her heels digging into my back. I could feel her body tense with pleasure, and I loved having this power over her. Here and there, a small shiver ran through her body, telling me that she was more than ready for me. I reached down for my throbbing dick, giving it a few strokes. If I had one chance to surprise her, it would be now. With one final lick over her bundle of nerves, I grabbed her hips and dragged her closer to the edge of the chaise longue. She looked at me as if I just had stolen one of her precious crow's feathers that she kept in her apartment as writing quills. I looked at her for one more moment, kissing her passionately before slowly pushing my cock into her. Whatever words she had wanted to say, she said something completely different. “Fuck…. I—oh, my…”<br/>
I grinned at her, having no mercy when I started to thrust into her. She’d done this several times with me, roughly fucking me. It had happened in the strangest places, indoor, outdoor, in a Shadowrealm …. You name it.<br/>
For a sweet moment, I stopped thrusting, enjoying her tightness. “Damn, you’re so tight…” I mumbled, as I pinched one of her nipples. In return, she pinched my left nipple as well, while I continued thrusting in and out again. I grabbed her hips harder, while I increased the pace. I felt like I was about to explode.<br/>
"There! There! Harder!" The Morrigan gasped, clawing her nails against my shoulder blades, drawing tiny pearls of blood. “Fuck!”<br/>
Suddenly, she cried out loudly, her long nails digging way too deep into my back, for I could feel the blood slowly making its way down my skin. I kissed her, swallowed her cry. Her walls convulsed around me, I kept thrusting erratically one last time into her, filling her up.</p><p>It left both of us panting and moaning heavily, as I collapsed on top of her, hugging her tightly. Somehow, I managed to roll to the free side, taking her with me. We both stayed still until we caught our breath. I groaned as she got up from me. Slowly, I got up as well. My poor body was starting to hurt already. Carefully I stretched my limbs, only for the Morrigan to quickly grab my neck. Immediately I grabbed her hand, as she pressed one of her weird kisses on my left cheek, and it didn’t feel like a kiss at all. More like, if she was trying to eat a piece of my face. “Easy there!” I joked.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning came too quickly. At least it felt like it to me. I woke up alone, for a moment considering if last night had really happened or not. The sun was shining brightly through the window and all I knew was that I had to leave this house for a long time. I sighed. I loved this house, for it held much-beloved memories from the past. I turned my head away from the window and noticed that on my wooden valet stand sat a crow, watching me carefully. My heart skipped a beat, and I got out of the bed after a few minutes. As I passed the mirror, I knew that last night hadn’t been a dream after all. The marks on my body told me everything.</p><p>After a quick shower and healing of my marks, I got dressed before I grabbed one of my Enoch Enterprise suitcases and started packing. Only the necessary stuff went into it. I opened a drawer and took out my passport – the British one.<br/>
“You’re leaving again.”<br/>
I jumped and turned around to find the Morrigan dressed completely in her black feather dress, which allowed a deep view of her breasts.<br/>
“Don’t be like that,” I answered, and I felt how my glance softened as her expression changed for a split second. My feet automatically started towards her. “You will barely notice that I am gone.” I tried to let it sound confident, as I pressed a kiss on her cheek. But the Morrigan had other plans. She turned and pressed her dark lips onto mine, and immediately, our tongues were dancing for a brief moment. The goddess quickly turned away after she finished the kiss as if nothing had happened. I couldn’t hide my smirk.<br/>
“Well, aren’t you sweet today?” I asked jokingly, “I’ll be back soon.” I added when I made my way to the front door.<br/>
For a moment, I thought I heard her reply.<br/>
“No. No you won’t.”<br/>
I stopped and waited.<br/>
“This is goodbye, pet.” Was all I could actually hear before I closed the door behind me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it!!<br/>Here are the links to Nekkuus amazing art</p><p>The Morrigan in a corset:<br/>https://nekkuu-art.tumblr.com/post/630436776155267072/kiss-me-you-animal</p><p>The Comic (1-4 in order)<br/>https://nekkuu-art.tumblr.com/post/626793432591073280/%C2%BC-this-is-goodbye-pet<br/>https://nekkuu-art.tumblr.com/post/627425858408284160/24-this-is-goodbye-pet<br/>https://nekkuu-art.tumblr.com/post/627969610804805632/%C2%BE-this-is-goodbye-pet<br/>https://nekkuu-art.tumblr.com/post/628599882334240768/44-this-is-goodbye-pet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>